The parent trap:winged version
by flygirl101
Summary: max and fang had kids, but when they split they each took a kid. now 13 years later, Thorn and Rose meet at summer camp. so what happens when they switch and make a scheme worthy of there parents?
1. camp

The parent trap!

Bird kid style!

Max pov

I watched as my 13 year old, Thorn climbed into the bus that would take her to Massachusetts and camp: watnetkey. Thorn and I are very close, but lately she's been distant, she is so much like her father sometimes that it scares me. She looks like her father too, but with some of my features mixed in. she has long hip length red brown hair and deep eyes that are a mixture of green brown and black. She likes black and rock music, I love my daughter and I wish that I could tell her everything, but I can't. Not just yet. Cause if I did I would have to tell her about her sister: Rose.

Thorn grew up with the guys, resulting in a very tomboy girl. She didn't have a lot of friends that are girls. She gets into fights almost all the time and always wins. She has his looks, silence and stubborn ness with my attitude and will of iron. She never gave up.

The part that hurt the most was that she had his wings, his beautiful black wings. Sometimes I couldn't look at her; I knew that I still loved him. But I would never admit it. Because fang had been an ass hole and I left. My worst mistake yet.

So I plastered a fake smile to my face and waved as the bus took off down the road. I would have to go home and face the flock, and my mom and Ella. I drove aimlessly for a while, before turning and leaving for home.

Fang pov.

I watched as Rose boarded a plane to Massachusetts. She was going to camp: watnetkey. She was a lot like her mother, Max. Rose has long hip length red brown hair and green brown and a black eyes, the only thing is that her wings are like Max's. She is a tomboy and likes the same kind of music that I did when I was 14. Rose and I live in Napa California; I own a vineyard and, run it with the help of, Rose and the family that I had made over the years. I had a lot of work but I always made time for Rose, she was my #2 girl. Max was still #1 and she always would be, I often wondered about my other daughter, Roses twin, Thorn. I smiled grimly as Rose waved out the window, and then turned and walked to the truck, and went home.

Thorn Pov.

The shuddering old bus went down the road on its way to camp Wantetkey.

I wished that my mom had just let me fly there; I mean I did have wings, big ass wings too. I could fly and I could turn invisible, it was pretty sweet. But my mom had said no and we didn't have enough money to go on a plane so it was old smelly bus for me, YAY!! (Yes I am very sarcastic). I had been on the bus for nearly 4 hours, since I lived in Colorado. From the bus they boarded us into a shuttle, we would be there tomorrow. I might as well get some sleep.

Rose pov.

This summer instead of working at the vineyard my dad put me in camp. Sometimes I wonder how he is my father, I mean does he know me at all? I hate being in places where there are tons of new people. Where I had no one but my self to keep me company. I had no one except for my dad and the family at the vineyard, who we are not related to at all. They are the only family I had ever had. My dad used to tell me amazing stories about our real family, and I always used to imagine that I had a mom and a sister to play with but now I see that the world just doesn't work like that.

Thorn pov

When I got up, we were herded in to the camp and I had to hold my self back from 'baaa'ing like a sheep. I couldn't hold it in, and the girl next to me cracked me a smile. "HI, I'm Mandy." She told me. "I'm Thorn." I said, and soon we were cracking jokes and raising hell. The first 20 minutes and I already had I friend, the first girl In 13 years, hey I was on a roll. Mandy told me that she didn't have many girlish friends either and I have to admit that made me feel better. When we got our cabin assignments we found that we were in the same cabin, the black hawk cabin, how ironic. I snorted as I read the name above the door. Mandy looked at me questioningly, but I didn't know her well enough to tell her yet. So we went inside and unpacked before heading to the mess hall.

Rose pov

When I got to the camp site, I nearly went in to the woods and flew home. I hated it already, but I have to stay. I promised dad. Great.

I waited for the cabin assignments, and found that I was in fly cabin. I snorted when I heard that, but when to my cabin anyway. When I got there, I bumped into some one. "oh, sorry! I really should watch where I'm going." I said scrambling to get the things that had fallen from my suitcase. When I stood up, a girl with long black hair, and bright blue eyes smiled at me. "Clumsy are we?" she asked playfully. I laughed. "yep, my dad says I get it from my mom." I said honestly. Her eyes crinkled up in a smile and she laughed with me. I learned that her name is Alyssa, she lived in Delaware. When I heard that my eyes bugged out and I instantly wanted to know more. She lived with her dad and mom. I told her how lucky she was and she asked why. "I only live with my dad. I don't have anyone else." I explained. "Oh I'm sorry!" she said. And just like that I had a new friend.

**Please review!!! The little button wont bite!**


	2. tell allthorn

Thorn pov

Mandy, me and the other girls from our cabin, Jess, and Kayla, jess is tall with sandy blonde hair and big brown eyes. Kayla is small and has long mahogany hair, and big black eyes. They both knew each other from previous years.

When we got to the mess hall, and served ourselves. They were shocked at how much I ate. But it's the bird kid appetite. But hey, my mom eats more than me! And that's saying something.

So any way we stuffed our faces then went out to the lake.

The lake was so big and clean, it looked like if you dipped in your toe it would suck you in, and yet it also looked so peaceful.

Before I knew it, Mandy pulled off my sweater and pushed me into the lake, unfortunately I was wearing a white t-shirt. And as we all know, white is see through-and my wings are black. Shit-

Rose pov

The mess hall was absolutely filled and me and Alyssa went to sit with the other girls from our cabin, Melissa and jenny, Melissa is small with curly brown hair and bright green eyes and Jenny has blonde hair and brown eyes. We ate and went to the cabin. Our cabin was small and I got the top bunk, the walls were soon covered in posters and picture everything you could think of. I was feeling more at home now, but I wished that me and my dad could be sitting on the couch and laughing at the horrible movie on Sci-Fi well me laughing him smirking- he never laughed. I would throw popcorn at me and he would grab my feet and tickle me until I gave in. I loved my dad. I swallowed the lump in my throat. And was woken from my thoughts, when a pillow hit me in the face. I looked up at Alyssa, an evil glint in my eye. She squealed as I lunged at her and the pillow war began.

Melissa reached out and grabbed my shirt to keep her from falling, but that only pulled it down to below my shoulder.

Deafening silence filled the cabin and I quickly pulled my shirt back into place. When I turned around every eye was on me. Waiting for me to scream 'April fool!'

I took a deep breath and pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra. And then I unfurled my wings.

Thorn pov

I pulled my self up and turned to see the girls looking at me with fear in there eyes. "look, I can explain." I said hesitantly, Mandy shifted and handed me my sweat shirt, her hand shook. I stepped out of the water and moved to the shore. "you see, my mom has wings. And she is a mutant. I know that sounds really weird-but…" I trailed off into silence. The quiet of the night suddenly felt suffocating. Kayla cleared her throat, and nodded for me to continue. "She was taken at birth and her DNA was mixed with 2% avian genes. What you saw on my back are wings. I was going to tell you, but just when I knew if I could trust you." I finished. Jess stepped forward and held out her hand, "don't worry, we wont say anything." She smiled at me and took my hand in hers.

The other girls nodded and held out there hands. We all burst out laughing and ran all the way back to the cabin. "Oh! Now I know why you found the name of our cabin funny!" Mandy laughed as we crashed through the screen door. The rest of the night I told the girls about my family. "My mom is really sarcastic, and funny. She has hair like mine and brown green eyes, she's really pretty. She's also tough as nails and a real pain. Her name is Max." I told them. I smiled thinking of my mom. "What about the rest of your family Thorn?" Kayla asked. I chuckled. "then there's my uncle Iggy don't ask about the names, they only get weirder," I said as Mandy opened her mouth to ask.

"Uncle Ig is a major pyro. And a master chef. The funny thing is-he's blind and has been since he was a little kid. They tried to _improve _his night vision. _Oops!_" I said malice twisting my words at the end. Mandy patted my knee. And I looked at her mouthing 'thank you.' She nodded and I went on with my story. "then there is Aunt Nudge, see I told you it would only get weirder," I said and they all cracked up. When the giggles quieted, I continued. " she's married to Uncle Iggy and they have 2 sons. Aunt Nudge is quite the fashonistia, and she can do almost impossible things with hair and make up. I had no idea that I could look pretty, until I made the mistake of letting her do a makeover on me." The other girls laughed at my expression and I hit each of them over the head with a pillow until they shut up. " So any way, then there's Uncle Gasman-or Gazzy" I was cut off by the laughter that now filled the cabin. I waited until they had gotten there heads back, " he is another Pyro. He is married to my aunt Stella they have 1 girl. And then Aunt Angel. She looks like a real angel, her wings are like snow white. Aunt Angel and Uncle Gazzy are the only siblings in the original flock. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes. Uncle Iggy has pale skin and cloudy blue eyes. He has longish strawberry blonde hair and Aunt Nudge has mocha skin and Brown hair and eyes." I said.

"Aunt Angel and her husband Mike have 4 kids, 2 boys and 2 girls. Boy are they a handful!" I said rolling my eyes. But I really loved my cousins- all of them. I liked having a big family. But it kind of hurt to see my mom try to be happy. She acts like she doesn't need anyone, but everyone else has someone to love. And she didn't. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the lights turning off. And a loud voice over the speakers outside. "GOOD NIGHT CAMP WATNETKA! SLEEP WELL, AND BE READY FOR FUN TOMORROW BRIGHT AND EARLY!" the voice cut off with a loud crackle. And we all climbed into our bunks for the night.

**Come-on! You know you want to! Review!!**


	3. tell all rose

Rose pov

I shivered in the cool night air of the cabin, standing only in my jeans and bra. My wings out stretched around me. My feathers touched the walls on either side of the cabin and I waited for someone to do some thing. But no one did.

"Yeah, I have wings." I said into the silence. I could feel them all staring at my wings. They had no idea what to do. And I could feel that. The tense atmosphere, suddenly slackened as Alyssa came forward and ran her hand through my secondary feathers, "wow.." she said a faint smile on her face, "that's amazing!" she laughed and walked around me, ducking under one wing. I could feel her hand running along my back. And finally she reached from tip to tip; she came around to face me, a big smile on her face. "So you can fly?" Melissa asked her face revealing wonder. I bit my lip to hide my smile and nodded. She smiled; Jenny shifted back and forth and then shook her head. I watched her closely. "This is so cool!" I faintly heard Alyssa squeal behind me. My eyes followed Jenny back and forth as she rocked in place.

Suddenly she looked up at me, I watched as she moved closer to me. Her hand extended toward me, "I won't say anything." She said. I smiled and nodded. She lunged forward and hugged me hard.

So the rest of the night I told them about my family and all that I could remember about what my dad told me. "What is your dad, like?" Alyssa asked me. I smiled to my self, "he's really quiet, like he never laughs, and hardly ever shows emotion. I think that's because of what they did to him." My smile faded and I shivered. For the first time, I remembered that I didn't have a shirt on; I grabbed my shirt from the bunk and pulled it on over my wings.

"Well what about the others?" Jenny asked. I shifted. "I don't know. They don't live with us. They chose to stay behind, and I never met them." I said, my forehead crumpling in thought. I had heard stories about them all my life. But I had never met them. They had sounded so amazing, but they also didn't seem real.

"I know some things, like my uncle is blind, but still the best cook in the family. And my aunt talks a lot and I also know about my other uncle, major problems with his digestive system. Then my last aunt, she is the youngest and really creepy. But that's all I know, I mean I know there names but there kind of wired, uncle Iggy is blind, aunt nudge is the talkative one, Uncle Gazzy is the farting one, then there's aunt angel, she's the young one. Dad always talks about her like a father or a big brother would. He really loves them." A single tear rolled down my cheek and Alyssa wiped it away.

I smiled up at her and then the lights went out and the voice over the loudspeaker came and told the camp to sleep well. So with my new friends I drifted to sleep. That night I dreamed that maybe I would get to meet all of them, and we could all be a family.

But dreams are just dreams-right?

Thorn pov.

I slept well that night and when we got up in the morning, we dressed and headed out to the mess hall, when Mandy suggested that we all go swimming in the lake. "okay, but I have to find my big shirt." I said and she nodded.

"Oh my god, Thorn! Look." Kayla said, "She looks like you!" I tuned to look, but I didn't see anything. "What are you talking about?" I asked. She looked around, but gave up and shook her head. "Never mind." She mumbled. I laughed and poked her side. She giggled and poked me back. The rest of breakfast passed quickly and I ate more than yesterday, the girls just watched as I shoveled food into my mouth for 5 strait helpings. "Hey, you should see mealtimes at home!" I said smiling goofily. Mandy and jess cringed at the mental image. And I laughed. Hey that's what you get for being different. I chuckled and wiped my mouth before getting up to throw away my empty tray.

We got back to the cabin and changed into our swimsuits and grab our towels. I looked at Mandy; she was wearing a black swimsuit and had a white beach towel under her arm, Kayla was wearing a purple swimsuit and had a blue towel draped around her neck, and jess was wearing a black bikini and was holding a pink towel, they all gaped at me, I was wearing my special made black, purple and gold swimsuit, it was, a bikini and it was black, the top and bottom was splattered with gold and purple. I had to say it was pretty cool.

I slipped my big t-shirt on over my suit and then went out into the sun basking in the warmth. I hefted my black towel over my shoulder and moved on, towards the lake, when we got to the edge of the water. I looked at the water and could have sworn that I saw my reflection in the water, I felt Mandy slide her arms around my waist. "What ya looking at, birdie?" she asked playfully. I smiled and turned around in her arms and threw my arms around her in a hug. Using her weight against her, I threw her into the water and watched in amused silence as she came to the surface spluttering and hissing. "Hey!" she cried. "What gives?" I shrugged and used my famous smirk. I laughed at her outraged expression and watched as she made a movement with her hand, closing my eyes I moved to the side just as Kayla sailed past me and In to the water, exactly where I had been just moments before. I ducked as Jess ran and jumped at me. Jumped back before the water from her splash could hit me, and then opened my eyes and laughed at there stunned faces.

It was going to be a long 4 weeks.


	4. meet and greet

Rose pov.

The next day, we got up and headed to the mess hall for breakfast. I sat down at the table and looked down at the food on my tray. I must have had at least 5 helpings, when I looked up I found the girls looking at me, shock on every face. I shrugged and said "you should see my dad eat." They all laughed, most likely picturing my dad stuffing his face. But really he is really graceful.

So when I threw away my empty tray I ran out of the mess hall and back to the cabin, I could hear, Jess, Melissa and Alyssa following me, having trouble keeping up with me. _Ha-ha!_ I thought as they stumbled up the steps and into the cabin. I stood in the middle of the floor, hands on hips, "what took you guys so long?" I asked innocently.

Melissa plopped onto the floor, "well we can't all be genetically enhanced." She muttered loud enough for all of us to hear, I whacked her over the head with a pillow. "were going swimming!" I said happily. This was going to be fun, I hadn't told them but I could breathe under water. This was going to drive them crazy! Either that or make them shit there pants. I grinned as I changed into my plain black suit. And grabbed my dads big t-shirt, and towel. I was ready and waiting by the door when we all headed down to the lake.

It was really warm out and when I looked across the water, I thought I caught a glimpse of my reflection, but in that same second it was gone so I couldn't be sure. We played and splashed in the water for a while, until Jess was calling out to a girl across the water. "Jess! Jess, come over here! Bring your friends!" she yelled I could see the girls running across the water, but then Alyssa pulled me under the water, I looked right at her face as I sucked in a huge gulp of lake water, her eyes bugged when she saw that I didn't choke. "Hi!" I bubbled; I waved smiling stupidly at her stunned face. She pulled us up to the surface. "Holy Shit!" she spluttered. I threw back my head and laughed.

I turned to meet the new girls and found my self staring into an exact copy of my face. All laughter stopped and the night was suddenly heavy with silence. "Thorn, do you know her?" asked one of the other girls, "No." answered the one who looked like me. "Rose, what about you. Do you know her?" Alyssa asked. I mutely shook my head.

I raised my hand to my face in wonder, she just stared at me. Our eyes locked on each other. After immeasurable moments, I shook my head. "Wh-what's your name?" I asked. "My name is Thorn Ride." She answered. I studied her for a moment. Hmmm.

I stuck out my hand, "Rose. Rose Venom." I said. She just looked at my hand until I let it fall. She looked at me her eyebrows raised.

And that's when I knew that she was trouble.

Thorn pov

I stared at the Rose girl, until she dropped her hand. I was not going to be all buddy-buddy with her, just because she looked like me. I circled around her for a moment-okay now it's just creepy. She looked exactly like me. "Wow, you two must be like twins, or some thing!" Kayla said in awe. I snorted "Me and her? You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I said rudely. 7 mouths dropped. "You seriously don't see it?!" Rose asked. "See what?" was my smart ass reply. I rolled my eyes, I mean, come on this was just plain creepy. And when I get taken by surprise, I react kind of badly, really rudely and I'm always a smart ass. Mix that all of that together and you get one bad-ass combination. _Not good._ "I mean look at those ears!" I said _ears that look just like mine._ "Hopefully you'll grow into those, sweetie." I said mock sympathetically. Moving around her once again, I stopped on her hair. "and look at that shade," _that's identical to mine._ "maybe it'll get better as you grow older." I said and then looked at her eyes. A chill ran down my spine as I looked into her eyes, like a mirror image of my own.

With that I shook my head and fake innocently smiled.

Rose stared at me for a few moments of dead silence. Then the call for lunch broke through the silence, and we scattered to the mess hall, the whole time I could feel the other girls looking at me but I kept my eyes trained ahead of me, because I didn't want to think about it. I didn't even want to face the fact that it had happened so… I just ignored it.

Rose pov.

I walked to the mess hall, in a daze. That girl had been so… I don't even know. I was still so confused. She looked just like me, down to the very last freckle. And I wanted to curl up and just think somewhere all alone. I just hated this, how did she not see the fact that we looked identical. How did she _not_ see that? When we got to the mess hall. I went through the line and was barley there enough to get enough food for my self. Both groups of girls ended up sitting right at the same table. This was fine with me, since I was barely there anyway.

I was woken from my thoughts by Alyssa bumping my elbow. I blinked and looked up at her face. "Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded, but I wasn't quite sure. She raised an eyebrow, but to my great relief didn't say anything. I went back up for more food and noticed that Thorn was doing the same thing. I thought about that. But my head was so full and pounding that I couldn't focus on It. So it slipped from my mind.

The rest of the night was kind of a blur, and I couldn't slip into sleep, for the life of me.

It must have been 3:00 in the morning, when I rolled over, and gave up. I climbed down from my bunk and grabbed my cell phone from my duffel bag.

I scribbled a note and left it on the door. Then I ran outside to the woods and took off. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of flight. The feeling of the wind pressing between my feathers. I threw my head back and sighed. For the first time since I met Thorn I let myself smile and forget about it all.

After a while I found a tall pine tree, overlooking the lake. I dropped onto a branch and opened my phone. I dialed the number and waited anxiously for him to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard my dad ask.

"Oh thank god!" I said relived. "Rose, what's wrong." He asked. I bit my lip. "Rose?" he asked. I sighed, "It's nothing Dad. I just wanted to hear your voice." I said. "Uh-huh, sure." I heard him mumble. I laughed. And I heard him sigh. "Dad?" "Yeah?" I bit my lip. "Do you miss her?" I asked. He sucked in a breath. "More than you could imagine." He whispered. I bit my lip and tried to hold back the tears for my father. "I love you." I said and he huffed, "I love you too kiddo." I chuckled and said "Don't call me that." We said goodbye and I flew back to the cabin. Feeling just a bit better, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	5. plans and questions

Thorn pov

I had lain in bed for hours, and I couldn't get to sleep, so with a sigh I rolled out of bed and dug around for my phone. "Aha! There you are, little devil." I whispered, _you know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. _ Ahh, so the almighty voice had something to say. _Shut up. _ To my great surprise, it stayed silent. I got up and went out to the woods and took off, into the sky. I really loved flying it made me feel free, something that was rare on the ground.

My mom used to tell me so many amazing stories about the days when she was young. I knew that she had been through a lot more than I had, and I had no idea how she did it.

I circled the lake for about an hour until I found a tall oak tree by the shore. I settled in among the top branches, and pulled out my phone.

I dialed the house number knowing that someone would still be up. "Hello?" Mom answered, "Hi." I said quietly. "Hi, hon!" she said happily "what's going on?" I bit my lip. Should I tell her about this Rose girl? Or look into it more for myself? I took a leap, "Not much, went swimming today." I told her. the rest of the night went by quickly, mom got everyone on the line to say goodnight. And when I hung up, I felt a lot better. Because here in this secluded beautiful camp, nothing seemed real, but now I talked to my family and had a grip on something that was real, and tangible. So I could deal with all the craziness if there was something real out there, waiting for me. _There are more than your seeing, Thorn that I know for certain._ _ Jesus, do you ever shut up? _ I snapped back. It thankfully shut up. It usually didn't talk much. And I was grateful for it, I mean I already had aunt angel in my head; did I really need the voice in there too?

When I returned to the cabin, the sun was just appearing over the hills. I collapsed in my bunk and was asleep, before my head hit the pillow.

Rose pov

The next morning, dawned early, with Alyssa, jess, and Melissa jumping around the cabin singing some song about 'you belong with me'. I shook my head and rolled over; unfortunately for me the bunk was really tiny, so when I rolled over, I dumped myself right out of the bunk and onto the floor. Delightful.

When I fell I landed making a loud thump and a little cloud of feathers. The other girls turned at the sound and saw me sitting there, looking confused and really tired. They all laughed, I threw my self back onto the wood floor, and laid there for a minute, before Alyssa came and pulled me up. "Come on, were making plans!" she said enthusiastically, I was now worried. If you have ever met Alyssa then you would know why. She can be a little over the top-okay a lot over the top. So right now all that I could think was-_gulp_-!

"We are so going to get, that Thorn girl back, she has no idea who she just messed with!" I smiled wickedly. _Oh this is going to be great! __Well, girls will be girls. __ God, just shut up will you? _I hate that stupid voice; it makes really odd comments at the worst and most inopportune times. It left me with what sounded like a chuckle, and a sigh of defeat.

I was jolted back to reality by words like: honey, vinegar and flour. _Oh this is going to be great!_

So after 20 minutes of planning, we had our perfect revenge. And we dressed and headed out to the mess hall to get breakfast.

The day went by quickly as we gathered our materials, and finalized our plan. The other girls stayed out of our way and I knew that tonight would make that girl really think. _Mwahahah-cough-hahahahah!_

Thorn pov

The day passed quickly and uneventfully, I basically moped around, but I wasn't sure why I was so down. It made no difference, to me if this girl was distant and not fighting back. But I guess that the real problem was that I needed answers and without her fighting me. There was no hope of getting the answers that I so desperately sought.

When we saw them at lunch, we avoided them and made our way to another table, "Okay, that is it!" Mandy said frustrated, "What is wrong with you? Your all mopey and haven't even touched your food! You would usually be up there getting your 3rd helping right now!" she sounded really annoyed. "What?!" I asked I really didn't know why she cared, this was my problem and I could fix it on my own! "I'm a big girl, I can handle my self, Mandy." I said and I threw away my untouched food and walked down to the lake.

The surface of the lake shone up at me, and the wind whispered through the leaves on the trees. For a minute I closed my eyes and thought about my mom, I could hear her voice saying the phrase that she had stopped saying because it made her cry, "_fly high, fly on, fly together forever._" The wind whispered in my ear and as I leaned against the huge oak that I had sat in last night. The saying had been made up by my mom and my dad. Uncle iggy had been there when they made it. Back in there cages. And I often wondered about my mom and dad. Things like why had they split? And would I have really mattered? Did he not want me?

That was probably the hardest question to face, but I didn't know how to face it. So I did what I do best, I ignore it and make like it didn't bother me. Like nothing could reach me, I was so far away. And it always worked. They stayed locked up tight. And I didn't have to face what I feared the most. The truth.


	6. Chapter 6:revenge

Rose pov

That night the outside world was silent, as if saying: come on, its your move.

Our alarms went off at 1:00 am. And we silently mobilized, toward Black hawk cabin. We stood outside the door for a moment, each gathering our own thoughts.

After a moment, I broke free from my thoughts and stepped up the door. I took a deep breath and pulled it open. –_Squeak! - _Oh god. I froze, waiting to see if the noise had woken anyone.

Thorn rolled over in her bed, but didn't wake. I turned my head and motioned, Alyssa, Melissa and Jess forward. We stood in the center of the room, assessing the work to be done. "Save Thorn," I whispered "she's mine." Then we split, and did our destructive magic on cabin black hawk.

Thorn pov

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the string. Multitudes of different colored string, laced the cabin, I stared up through the mess of thread, "wahg!!" I gasped sitting up in bed. The whole cabin was in a state of disarray.

"Omg!!" I heard Mandy shriek. I looked over at her and chocked back laugher. Her hair was in spikes, a bottle of hair gel sat next to her bed, Kayla woke up and discovered that her chest was covered in honey. When jess, woke up she was covered in shaving cream, The cabin was filled with angered shouts and loud profanities, I climbed out of my bed and reached for the window sill.

The next thing I knew, the window had snapped closed and a loud creak came from above me. I looked up and dodged the falling water balloons.

All 5 missed me, "Ha missed me venom!" I shouted. A quiet snicker was heard from the window, and as I turned my head, water balloon the size of a water melon, burst over the top of my head.

I stood still for a moment, the second the water balloon had fallen the entire cabin went silent.

I lifted my sopping hair away form my face, and turned my face, to the window. Waiting outside, big grins plastered on there faces, waited the inhabitants of Fly cabin. I looked right at Rose. "This-is-war!!" I hissed. "Prepare for the fight of your life, Ride. I never give up." Then they ran, whooping in triumph.

"Neither do I, Bitch. Neither do I."

Rose pov

After Thorn's declaration of War, I was slightly uneasy but I knew that it would only get better from here. So I managed to forget about it and suddenly realized that I had been here at camp for 2 weeks! Wow. Time went fast.

After 4 games of basket ball, we trooped back to our cabin; I was perched on Alyssa's back groaning, "Ugh, I never want to move again! I am going to climb into bed and never get up again!" I moaned. Melissa laughed, but her laughter stopped in her throat. "Holy shit!" Jess yelled and dropped the ball; I followed her gaze to the roof of the cabin. There, was all of our furniture, the 2 bunk beds and end tables set precariously on the roof. "Oh-my-god." I said and Alyssa nodded mutely.

So after I had flown up and retrieved all of our furniture, we went inside and found a note on the floor it read: _like our redecorating skills? No? Well…too bad, bitch! Have fun getting your stuff down!_

"What a bitch!" I steamed. This was so bad! I was in deep here and I knew it, I was so dead! What if dad found out?

_Wait, what the hell do I care? I don't cry! I get even!_ I thought and changed, getting ready for lunch.

Thorn pov

The prank was great, but I was tired afterwards, lifting all that furniture was really tiring. Even for me. I was so tuckered out that when we got back to our cabin I fell asleep and didn't wake up again till lunch time.

Mandy, Kayla, Jess and I trudged into the mess hall and made a bee-line for the serving line. I piled food on my plate and we went straight to our table in the far side of the room.

We watched as the Fly cabin made plans for their retaliation. And I smirked as I thought about what was to come of them tonight. _You will regret this someday._ The voice sounded wary, _I'm wiling to deal with that when it comes. Okay?_ I thought back snidely.

But I did wonder how I would regret this.

Later that day-

Thorn pov

It was late at night when we crept from our beds and moved quietly as snakes across the grass to fly cabin. As we walked in to the small wooden cabin filled with sleeping girls I almost felt bad about the fact that they would wake up, in all of this mess.

_Almost._


	7. food fight!

Rose pov

I couldn't remember the last time, I was so furious. Thorn had snuck into the cabin that night-_you'd think that you'd think to lock the door, but noo. -_ Anyway, and had drawn on our faces. Jess now sported a pink goatee, and Alyssa had a green uno-brow. Melissa had black dots all over her face, and me, well I had ropes tied around my feet.

When I woke up, I heard someone screaming, and jumped down from my bed, unfortunately, I fell down. So as Thorn and her cronies got away, me and my friends were once again left without a clue of what just happened.

I ripped the rope from my ankles, it stung but I just ignored it. I was so angry. We missed the call for breakfast and I helped the other girls wash the last of the marker off of there faces.

When I was done I dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, slid on my flip flops and with my friends at my side I walked toward the mess hall.

When we got there, the only thing I saw was the posters, of us through all of the pranks. I gritted my teeth, when I saw the movie screen, mounted on the doors showing a movie of me falling out of bed, with my feet bound.

"That's it!" I said and flung open the mess hall doors.

Thorn pov

The mess hall doors, slammed open and 4 seriously pissed girls walked in. The once raucous room was suddenly deathly quiet, and everyone waited with bated breath. Rose's eyes scanned the room searching for me. I decided to save her the trouble.

I stood, and raised my hands. A smirk played at the corner of my mouth, as if saying 'what ya gonna do?'

Rose stepped up on a table, and spoke for the first time, "coward." Her voice was level, but I could hear the anger that flowed beneath the surface.

I raised an eye brow, "ya, know." I said idly as I stepped up on to the table. "I think I heard somewhere that, you don't have a mom?"

Her jaw visibly tightened, I smirked that had been a complete guess. "Well I think I know why she ain't around." I said picking at my fingernails, "I don't think anyone could have wanted you." I said humor glinting wickedly in my eyes.

Her spine snapped up straight. "Well at least, I have a dad; I bet yours just decided that your mom looked too much like a troll for him. Kinda sad to know that you look just like her."

_Oh hell no! Nobody says anything about my mom! _Defiance flashed in my eyes. And I bent down and grabbed a handful of gooey Mac and cheese; I turned back to her and saw her slapping high fives with her buddies. I looked down at Mandy before I chucked the goopy orange mess in my hand right at the back of her head. The whole mess hall froze as, the Mac and cheese landed with a sickening, squishing\splattering sound.

My table burst into applause as I bent down and started slapping high fives. That's when I felt the milk start dripping down my back, I stood up and tossed a bowl of grits at her head, where it stuck with the bowl hanging off the side of her head stupidly. After that the whole room was filled with flying food items. And I was in a fist fight with Rose venom in the middle of it all.

_How am I going to explain this to your mother?_ I heard the voice sigh in the background, I couldn't feel, see or hear anything but what was happening right now.

I don't know what happened but suddenly I was being held back by one of the camp counselors, and behind Rose I could see the camp director, holding the little monster back.

We both calmed down enough to hear the voices that roared around us. Just to be a bitch I stuck my tongue out, at her. She raised her arm tiredly to flip me the bird (okay I admit that is kind of funny, the irony and all.). I only smiled cheekily at her. The anger coursed through my veins, leaving me aching to slam my fist into her face for saying something like that about my mom.

So when I heard the next sentence, I naturally flipped out.

Rose pov

I looked around at the camp director; she and the counselor holding back Thorn were discussing what to do with us. Finally the counselor said something that made my blood run cold, and I'm part bird. So that's gotta be hard.

"They should stay in the isolation cabin, till the end of camp." The counselor said, to my horror I heard the director agree. In my shock I looked to Thorn, we gazed at each other. A pure wave of fear and revulsion, rolled over us and for a minute each other was all we had.

Looking at it this way, I almost didn't hate her, _YEAH RIGHT! _I scoffed and I felt the voice shake its head in defeat, yeah just so you know, it feels really weird.

Thorn pov

The counselors made us stay late and clean up the mess hall. Why? I don't know. I mean it is called _mess hall _isn't it?

_You girls will never learn, I give up! __ Good does that mean that you'll leave my head? _I asked snidely. It sighed and shook its head in defeat; yeah it feels really weird, when something in your head shakes _its_ head. But you don't know how that feels, count your blessings.

Neither one of us spoke, but only shot glances at each other and the counselors that stood by the walls, watching to make sure that we didn't try to throttle each other again. And to tell you the truth I didn't think that I would, but it doesn't mean that I don't hate her. I still totally do.

Anyway, when we had finished cleaning the mess hall, they led us down the paths to our separate cabins. I went to black hawk cabin for the last time, and said bye to my friends. I gathered my things and then left for the cabin of hell.

"But Thorn! Why do you have to go?" Kayla whined, they all looked so sad, and I couldn't blame them, I was sad too. I shrugged and hugged them all goodbye.

_Off, to learn a lesson I see. _ The voice of course chose right freaking _now _to make a smart ass comment. _ Ya know what? Shut up, I don't need you to freaking piss me off right now. Because as you can see that post has now been taken by Miss Rose venom. So shut your freaking pie hole! _ I all but screamed back at it. _Touchy, touchy. _ It grumbled before leaving my head, yes it does in fact feel as weird as it sounds.

**Reviews are love!! So please review!!!**

**()()**

**( )**

**( )**

**(A really bad bunny!)**


End file.
